


Every Time

by DragonQueenAndHerBear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenAndHerBear/pseuds/DragonQueenAndHerBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dany/Jorah Modern AU] Professor Mormont's life has been a downward spiral since his wife Lynesse left him. Certain that Assistant Dean Stark is looking for a way to get him fired, he hastily agrees to "keep an eye" on the two new transfer students, Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen, the last remaining children of the former Dean, in exchange for tenure. Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So just a head's up, I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to continue this or not. it all depends on the response. So please rate/review with your thoughts! Also, I'm not very familiar with how jobs and positions at universities work, so let me know if I've made a mistake somewhere! Thanks!

Professor Jorah Mormont turned off the projector with a sigh. His last class of the day had just ended, and now all that was left to do was go home for the night… back to his empty apartment, where he'd spend the rest of the night grading essays and eating a frozen dinner in front of the television before going to bed. Or trying to, anyway…it was difficult to fall asleep alone in such a huge bed. The bed that used to belong not only to him, but his wife as well…. when Jorah slept peacefully beside Lynesse, so long ago. Jorah's reminiscence was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Professor Mormont, may I have a word?"

Jorah looked up to see Professor Varys standing in the doorway of his classroom.  _Oh, great,_  he thought. Just what he needed. Varys was a slimy rodent, and Jorah couldn't stand him. He hoped whatever Varys needed to talk to him about would be quick. Reluctantly he nodded and Varys entered the room.

"I don't know if you are aware, Professor Mormont," he began, "but we have a new student joining us tomorrow."

"I see…." Jorah said with uncertainty, not understanding what Varys was getting at. Known Worlds University was a very large school, and new students were certainly not rare.

"Yes," continued Varys, "two, in fact. A brother and a sister. They are…. Well… they're the last remaining children of Former Dean Targaryen."

Jorah froze at that. Dean Aerys' last remaining children?

"I'll get straight to the point, if you don't mind... I need you to keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't… cause any trouble. The boy is said to be violent and hot-tempered, and harbors extreme hatred for Dean Baratheon. Apparently, he believes Robert  _stole_  the position from Aerys. Can you believe such a thing?" Varys chuckled. "As if Robert had anything to do with Aerys' madness. What nonsense."

Jorah's mouth tightened. He knew the story. Dean Aerys had been a good dean, up until the day he went mad. He'd been sent to a mental health facility after that, and died not long after. His wife and son Rhaegar had died as well, though the circumstances surrounding their deaths remained unclear. And yet Varys spoke of them as they were nothing but fools who brought all their misfortunes about themselves. It made Jorah sick.

"And why do you want  _me_  to do this?" he asked, attempting to keep the bitterness from his voice.

Varys smirked. "Well, most of their classes are with you, after all. And besides…" his voice lowered to a whisper, "…perhaps if you do this, I may be able to give you tenure."

Jorah's eyes widened. Was Varys being serious? If so, Jorah needed this. He knew Assistant Dean Eddard was searching for a reason to fire him, and sooner or later he'd find it. It was only a matter of time until he was sacked. And after his wife Lynesse had left him years ago, he wasn't sure if he could handle being fired as well.

Varys was staring at Jorah, waiting for an answer. Jorah wasn't stupid. He knew that Varys was essentially asking him to spy on the Targaryen children.  _There must be something about them that worries him,_  Jorah thought. Still… could he bring himself to  _spy_  on them? It wasn't right, Jorah knew, and yet… he needed tenure, and this was the last way to get it. He'd given nearly all of his time to research, published countless essays, attended all the school and faculty events… and yet still, nothing. He'd begun to think his being fired was inevitable. If that was so, if this was the last chance he'd have to keep his job, then he couldn't pass it up.

"Fine," he replied somewhat grudgingly. "I'll do as you ask. But you'd better not be lying."

"Oh my, Professor Mormont, you wound me," Varys said with exaggerated sorrow. "I wouldn't lie to you, old friend. You know how much influence I have with the Dean… such a thing as this would be easy. So long as you keep up your end of the bargain, hm?"

"I will," Jorah growled.

Varys smiled a smile that made Jorah slightly nauseated.

"Well then, Professor," he said with a hint of victory in his tone, "if you'll excuse me."

As Varys departed, Jorah sat back in his desk chair and buried his face in his hands. What the hell had he just agreed to? Is this how low he had sunk? Being forced to spy on two freshman college students who had just lost their entire family in a series of bizarre accidents? And just what was Varys after, having them spied on like that? What secrets was he keeping?

Jorah let out a loud sigh and sat back in his chair, covering his face with his hands. What had he just gotten himself into?

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You must be Daenerys," Jorah said when a petite, silver-haired girl entered his classroom. He hadn't been told which one was her, but somehow he knew nevertheless. He would know that Targaryen silver hair anywhere. Not to mention that natural Targaryen beauty…

"Yes, sir," the girl said quietly, though it was still enough to tear Jorah from his thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand. "I'm Professor Mormont."

Daenerys was about to shake it when her name was called from outside the room. She flinched, clearly terrified.

" _DANY!"_  bellowed a male voice, " _WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"_

Another silver-haired student, male this time, stormed in the room and grabbed Daenerys' arm. Jorah was surprised at the rough treatment.

"I  _told_  you I needed to talk to you before you left for class!" the boy said. "How  _DARE_  you disobey me!?"

"I-I'm sorry," Daenerys replied meekly. "I just wanted to explore the campus a bit…"

" _Excuse me!?_  Did you just talk back you little—"

"You must be Viserys," Jorah quickly interjected before things could escalate. "So nice to meet you. I'm Professor Mormont—"

"So?" the boy spat, still digging his fingers into Dany's arm. "What makes you think I care?"

Jorah was stunned. Clearly Varys hadn't been lying about one thing: Viserys was obviously a violent and short-tempered young man.

"I was only introducing myself, Viserys," he said, hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Yeah, sure, just because our dad was Aerys. You just wanted to get a close-up look at the madman's kids, right? Admit it!"

"I assure you, that's not the case," Jorah replied. Technically, he wasn't lying. If it weren't for his deal with Varys, Jorah doubted he'd pay these two any more attention than the rest of his students.

"Like hell it's not! You're so obvious. Tell him, Dany!" Viserys yanked his sister's arm harshly. She yelped and averted her eyes to the ground.

"I… I guess he didn't greet the other students personally like he did us…" she admitted softly. Jorah had to stop himself from breaking into a grin.  _Smart girl._

"That's right!" Viserys said triumphantly. "You see?"

"V-Viserys, we're… we're making a scene…" Daenerys murmured. "M-Maybe we should go sit down now."

Viserys glared at Dany sharply, and for a brief second she looked afraid that he might strike her, but then he snorted and stomped to a nearby seat, Daenerys following him. Jorah watched after them as they headed to their desks. The boy was brash, violent and cruel, but the girl… clearly, she had been made timid by her brother's treatment. Even so, she seemed… kind. Sighing, he walked back to the front of the classroom and began the lesson.

After class, he asked Viserys and Daenerys to stay behind so he could talk to them. If he was going to do as Varys bid, he'd have to gain their trust somehow… and right now, he clearly didn't have it.

"Ah, Viserys, Daenerys, hello," he said when they approached his desk after class. Viserys rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Mormont?" he asked bitterly. Jorah forced himself to ignore the rude way he'd been addressed and continued.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot." Jorah forced a smile. "Mind if we start over? Aerys was a good friend of mine, and the least I could do after all he's done for me is look after his children." That was a lie, of course. He'd barely known the man—he'd only been hired for a week when Aerys went mad. But surely Viserys and Daenerys didn't know that.

"We're not  _children,_ " Viserys snapped. "We're in college, after all. Don't speak to us like we're stupid, Mormont."

"My apologies," Jorah replied quickly. "That was not my intention. My point was, if you ever need help or anything, feel free to ask. And not just with school work—if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Viserys snorted, but Jorah could tell he was pleased to have someone on his side. He almost felt sorry for the boy—unfortunately, that feeling quickly faded when Viserys once more grabbed his sister's arm roughly. Daenerys, whose eyes had been glued to the floor throughout their conversation, snapped her head up when Viserys grasped her arm. A look of unguarded fear passed through her eyes, Jorah saw, but she quickly hid it away and turned her eyes back to the floor. Without so much as a "thank you," Viserys dragged Daenerys out of the room and towards their next class.

Later that day, Jorah was surprised to hear a knock on his office door. He was about to let whoever it was in when Daenerys Targaryen poked her head in.

"P-Professor?" she stuttered nervously. "May I… May I talk to you?"

"Daenerys! Of course, come on in," Jorah said, scrambling to get her a chair. "What can I do for you?"

Daenerys sat, her fingers fidgeting nervously with the threads of her jacket. "You… you said we could talk to you about things that were bothering us, right? Y-You were serious about that, weren't you?"

"Of course I was," Jorah said with a smile. Somehow he didn't have to force his smiles when talking to Daenerys, as he did with Viserys.

Daenerys nodded, then took a deep breath before she continued. "Professor, I… I'm very frightened."

The smile faded from Jorah's face as worry began to grow within him. "Of what?"

"My brother, he…" Daenerys hesitated. "Professor, have you heard of the Dothraki family?"

Jorah gulped. Indeed he had. They were an extremely wealthy family, said to be heavily associated with the mob. No one in town dared to cross them, and there were several alarming rumors circulating about their influence and power. Some even claimed that they had contacts within the police, and that they could kill a person in broad daylight and get away completely clean. What on earth had Viserys gotten himself and his sister into?

"I have, yes." Jorah replied after a moment.

"Well… my brother and I… we have no money, Professor. What little money our parents left us that wasn't spent on tuition was gambled away by Viserys within a fortnight. In order to get more money, he's offered to marry me to the heir of the Dothraki family, Drogo. He says the marriage will make us rich again…"

Jorah said nothing; he was far too shocked. He knew Viserys was a vicious boy, but  _this?_  To marry his sister—who was only a freshman in college—to the heir of a mob family for money? This seemed impossibly cruel, even for him.

"…but I don't  _want_  to be rich again, Professor," Daenerys continued, "not if it means I have to marry…" Her voice broke off as she choked back a sob. Jorah's heart broke for the poor girl, and before he could process what he was doing, he took her hands in his.

"Daenerys, listen to me," he said slowly. "I won't let Drogo hurt you, I promise. If he even  _tries,_  you come straight to me, understand?"

Jorah knew he couldn't do anything about Dany's forced engagement, but he could at least offer her this. Daenerys peered up at him through the curtains of her bangs, and Jorah's breath caught when he saw her smile.

"T-Thank you, Professor," she sniffed. "But… but why are you doing this for me?"

_That's a good question,_ thought Jorah.  _Why am I?_  After all, his only job was to spy on the Targaryen siblings… he had no obligation to help them in any way. Still, when he thought of the life this girl must have led… he knew he couldn't just sit around and let her be treated like this. He had to do what he could.

"Like I said," he replied at last, "Aerys was a dear friend of mine."

Daenerys' smile grew even brighter then, and Jorah felt guilt rise in his chest.

"Thank you, Professor," Daenerys said again.

Jorah smiled at her. "You're welcome, Daenerys. And remember, if there's ever anything wrong, anything at all—whether it's school, Drogo, your brother, anything… I'm always open to talk."

Daenerys smiled and nodded then got up and headed to the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she paused and turned back to Jorah.

"Professor? There is one more thing…" she began shyly. "Please, call me Dany."

The look in her eyes as she spoke was so grateful, so trusting, that Jorah felt his heart throb in his chest.  _It must the guilt,_  he told himself before meeting her eyes and smiling.

"Sure thing, Dany," he replied. And with one final smile, Daenerys turned and rushed out the door, leaving Jorah to stare at the spot she had stood not moments before.


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys' wedding seemed to come and go in the blink of an eye. Less than a month after she'd visited him in his office and confided in him her fears about marrying the heir of a mob family, Jorah received an invitation in the mail. He was a bit cautious about going—after all, to be in a room with the entire Dothraki family for any amount of time seemed nothing short of foolish, not to mention dangerous—but he remembered his promise to Dany, his promise to do everything in his power to protect her, and something deep inside him wouldn't let him back down from that oath.

In the weeks after, Dany would visit his office frequently and they would talk for hours on end. Sometimes, they would speak of her husband (who, as it turned out, was not the brute they initially thought him to be but rather kind and understanding, at least for a member of the Dothraki family); other times, she would vent about her brother. Sometimes, she would tell stories of her friends, Irri and Doreah, and how they bickered and fought over the most trivial things. And sometimes, they would simply talk of small things, like the weather or that day's class. Jorah wasn't the least bit burdened by Dany's visits but was, in fact, grateful for those small chances to feel useful. Besides, he quite liked talking to her. It didn't take him long to realize he actually looked forward to her visits.

"It just gets so frustrating sometimes, Jorah," Dany confided in him one day during one of their talks. She had begun calling him by his first name, a habit that should have been discouraged, he knew, in order to maintain a respectable distance between them, but for some reason, he found he didn't mind it. In fact, he found he rather liked it.

"He and his family are so nice, but they always speak Italian when they're around each other. It makes me feel so… excluded. I can't understand a word they're saying!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"I speak Italian," Jorah blurted out before he could stop himself. Dany stared at him, wide-eyed, and Jorah felt his face heat up under her gaze, though he knew not why.

"You do?" Dany asked him, surprised. He chuckled.

"Just because I'm a professor of history, doesn't mean that's all I know," he said teasingly. Dany flushed.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I just…"

"Relax, Dany," he said with a grin. "I'd be happy to teach you, if you'd like."

"Oh, would you?" Dany beamed. "That would be so wonderful. I can't wait to see Drogo's face when he sees me speaking Italian. He'll be so happy."

Jorah felt a sudden pang in his heart at Dany's words of love towards Drogo but he quickly pushed it aside.

"Well then, we'll start tomorrow, if that works for you," he said. Dany nodded eagerly and said her goodbyes for the day.

Dany, he discovered in the following weeks, was a quick learner. He'd already known she was intelligent—she was his best student, honestly—but the speed and skill she displayed in picking up the language was incredible. Jorah would never admit it, but a part of him wished she were not such an impressive student. She was learning at an alarming rate, and it wouldn't be long until she mastered the language and would have one more reason not to come to his office. Surely their after-class visits wouldn't last forever, and then when would he get to talk to her?

Why should I care? Jorah thought suddenly one afternoon, whilst grading essays alone in his office. True, he felt guilty about spying on her, but it was something more than that… he actually enjoyed being with her. She was smart, mature, kind, not to mention beautiful… but no, she was his student. Regardless of how fond of her he was, he had to keep her at a fairly safe distance. Besides, he was spying on her for Varys. She may consider Jorah a friend now, but what would happen if she found out? She certainly wouldn't consider him a friend then. Hate would most likely be a too light a word for what she'd feel towards him.

The thought of Dany hating Jorah brought a strange pain to his chest, one he hadn't felt in a long time. At least, not since…

Jorah lightly smacked his face, as if doing so would clear away any unwanted musings, and returned his attention to the essays he'd been grading. He found it difficult to grade, however, when Dany refused to leave his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH I'M SORRY I SUCK! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm ESPECIALLY sorry to those of you who asked when I'd update and I told y'all I'd do it next weekend.... like a month ago. I'll be honest with you guys, I completely forgot about this story for the longest time. I've just graduated high school, so everything's been so hectic. But yesterday I suddenly remembered and I felt so awful and I'm just so so sorry! Hopefully this super-fluffy chapter will make up for it. I promise I'll try to update faster from now on! ;~;

In his dream, he was alone in the dark. Surrounded by nothingness, he searched hard for something familiar. Something, _anything_ he could cling to in that never-ending darkness. He shouted for Lynesse, but she was nowhere to be found. He shouted for his father, his sister, his nieces, but they were gone, as well. Over and over again, his shouts were answered with complete and utter silence. Overwhelmed and terrified, he dropped to his knees and wept.

 

This was the dream that Jorah had relived almost every night since Lynesse had left him.

 

Tonight, however, something was different. At first, the dream progressed as it always had. But as Jorah began to cry out to Lynesse once more, the script suddenly changed. Out of nowhere, he was blinded by an overwhelming light. He raised his arms to shield his eyes, but was quickly halted by the feeling of a small, soft hand covering his. The light began to subside, and Jorah found himself meeting the gaze of a young girl. She was beautiful; almost ethereal, in a way; with silver-blonde hair that shone like the stars and bright violet eyes that peered into his. Something deep inside Jorah woke then, and suddenly he knew who the girl was.

 

“Dany?”

 

The girl—Dany—smiled at him; the loveliest smile he had ever seen. With his hand still in hers, she gently and silently led him forward. The more they walked, the brighter it seemed to get around them. _She’s leading me out of the darkness,_ he realized at one point. At last, after what seemed like an eternity, they emerged from the darkness into a small courtyard. It was now bright as day, and Jorah closed his eyes in bliss as he bathed himself in light.

Hearing a soft giggle, he turned back to Dany. She abruptly stopped her giggling when she noticed him looking at her and smiled, blushing prettily. Slowly, she took a step towards him. Then another. And another. More and more, until suddenly she was right in front of him, cupping his cheek and raising her mouth to his. Jorah didn’t know what was happening, nor did he care as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back in complete and utter bliss. Holding her in his arms, feeling the warm friction of her tongue against his, hearing her moan into his mouth, making his cock hard against his slacks… it all felt so wonderful and natural and so _perfect_ that he couldn’t stop himself from uttering the words he so longed to say.

 

“I love you…”

 

Suddenly, the dream shattered, and Jorah woke abruptly, sitting up in his bed. The vividness of the dream had left him breathless and trembling, and he was covered in a cold sweat. _No, no, no, no, **no,**_ he tried to tell himself. _It’s not like that with Dany and I. It could never be like that._

Lust, that’s all it was. It had to be. Jorah hadn’t been with a woman in so long, not since Lynesse had left, and Dany was an extraordinary beauty. His pent-up lust had simply found its way into his subconscious, into his dreams. Nothing more. Even _that_ was unacceptable, of course, but it was the better than… no, he did _not_ love her. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t allow himself to. She was a student, _his_ student, and he… he was old enough to be her father. And she was _married._ How could he even think about a married woman like that? Jorah felt dizzy as he lay back down, exhausted. He was not in love with Dany, he repeated to himself over and over. At last, he sighed and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep. But sleep did not return to him that night.

 

 

 

Jorah found it difficult to look at Dany the following day. During their visit, he avoided meeting her eyes, and he felt himself blushing every time she spoke his name. _What is wrong with me?_ He scolded himself. _Why am I acting like some lovelorn boy? This is Dany, my **student.** So why am I the one acting so shy all of the sudden? _

 

“Jorah?”

 

Jorah snapped out of his reverie upon hearing her call his name. “Y-Yes?”

Dany frowned. “Jorah, are you ok? You seem… off… today. Is everything alright?”

“Of course, Dany,” he replied. “I’m perfectly fine. But thanks for your concern. Now then, you were saying?”

Dany didn’t seem to buy it. She gave him a long, hard stare and, before he could get out a word of protest, quickly strode over to where he was sitting and put a hand on his forehead. Jorah froze at her touch. He desperately hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Hmm…” said Dany after a moment, not moving her hand. “I think you might have a fever…. Do you feel sick at all?”

Jorah couldn’t answer. He just sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fool, feeling his heart pound in his chest. Unbidden, his eyes drifted towards her breasts as she stood above him, checking his temperature. He swallowed shallowly, ashamed to feel a tightening in his slacks. Clearing his throat, he turned away from her and went to sit behind his desk.

“I-I assure you, Dany, I’m quite alright,” he managed to get out. Then, seeing the somewhat hurt look on her face— _she must suspect I’m lying_ —he quickly added, “Though on second thought, you may be right. I do feel a bit light headed. Perhaps it’s best I go home and rest for now, don’t you think?”

The hurt on Dany’s face was slowly replaced with worry as she nodded. “I think that would be best. I’ll drive you to your place and make sure you get settled in alright before I leave, ok, Jorah?”

“No,” said Jorah quickly. “Really, it’s alright, I’m not disoriented or anything. You go on home, Dany. I promise I’ll be just fine.”

She was clearly still worried, but she nodded reluctantly. “Well… all right, Jorah. Here, at least let me write you my cell number. That way you can call me if you need anything, ok?” She scribbled her number down on a nearby notepad and handed it to him. “I mean it—if you need _anything,_ you call me, ok? I don’t…” She hesitated, glancing at her feet.

Jorah’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What is it, Dany?”

She sighed. “I don’t… want to lose you, too. You’re the closest thing I have to family, Jorah. You’re more important to me than Viserys, even. Just… try and take good care of yourself, ok? I… I need you,” she finished shyly.

Jorah’s heart lodged in his throat. He wanted to reply, to tell her she was like family to him, too, but for some reason he couldn’t. _She’s special to me, she is, but… it’s not like family,_ he reluctantly admitted to himself.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Dany, nervously cleared her throat. “Anyway, I’d better go. I promised to meet Doreah and Irri at the mall soon, so…” She turned and headed towards the door, but stopped halfway through. She stood still for a moment, as if she were debating something in her mind, before quickly walking over to Jorah and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“See you tomorrow, Jorah,” she said with a smile before briskly exiting his office.

Jorah sat in his chair, staring at the spot she stood just moments before. He led a hand to his cheek and softly touched where she’d kissed him. He could still feel the warm caress of her lips against his cheek. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. _She’s my student, she’s my student, she’s my student,_ he kept repeating to himself over and over. But no matter how many times he told himself that, his heart would not still, and his cheek still burned where she kissed him. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

 

_Fuck._

 

A few hours later, Jorah lay in bed, unable to sleep. His mind was deep in thought, recalling the day’s events. Was it true? Had he fallen in love with her? He didn’t want to admit it, but deep down, he knew it was true. Just the simple thought of her sent his heart into a frenzy. _No point in denying it any longer,_ he thought. _I suppose I’ve fallen for her._ But how could he not have? Daenerys Targaryen was flawless, inside and out. Her kind, considerate nature, her ever-growing bravery, her eagerness to help others… and her beauty. God, was she beautiful. Jorah’s mind wandered to the memory of her soft, velvety hand on his cheek and her warm lips there, as well. He thought of the glimpse of her breasts he got as she leaned over him, checking his temperature. He thought of her silvery-blonde hair that tickled his face while she did so, and he bright violet eyes that looked at him with such concern over his well-being. How could he not love her? She was beautiful, inside and out. Any man would be a fool to hurt her. _Or betray her._ Jorah felt a sinking feeling as he suddenly recalled his own treachery. He’d lied to her, spied on her… how could he have been so foolish? True, he needed tenure, but at what price? Had he truly sunken so low?

 

_No more,_ Jorah resolved. _No more will I spy on Daenerys, no more will I report to Varys. I can’t erase my past mistakes, but I can stop myself from making future ones._

Tomorrow, he would march into Varys’ office and tell the bald bastard once and for all that he’d no longer be his servant. Varys would have to find some other “little bird” to do his spying for him. In the meantime, Jorah would do everything he could to protect Dany—both from Varys, and the mistakes he himself had made.

_I won’t let anyone harm her. I love her,_ he admitted to himself at last. _I love her. I **love** her! And no one will hurt her while I’m around._


End file.
